pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
September on Jessore Road (poem)
September on Jessore Road is a poem by Allen Ginsberg on refugees from Bangladesh Liberation war in 1971. During Bangladesh's Liberation War in 1971, the US government was an ally of Pakistan and even sent its 7th fleet to intimidate India from interfering with the events in then East Pakistan. Background The Jessore Road (about long) was an important road connecting Bangladesh with West Bengal, India. The road was used by refugees during the Bangladesh Liberation war and the Bangladesh genocide to move to safety in India. History Ginsberg wrote the poem after visiting a refugee camp in West Bengal. He recited the poem at St. George's Episcopal Church in a poetry recitation program. Bob Dylan would later sing this song at the historic Concert for Bangladesh. Moushumi Bhowmik did a rendition of the poem in Bengali. Poem The September on Jessore Road Full Line Millions of babies watching the skies Bellies swollen, with big round eyes On Jessore Road -long bamboo huts No place to shit but sand channel ruts Millions of fathers in rain Millions of mothers in pain Millions of brothers in woe Millions of sisters nowhere to go One Million aunts are dying for bread One Million uncles lamenting the dead Grandfather millions homeless and sad Grandmother millions silently mad Millions of daughters walk in the mud Millions of children wash in the flood A Million girls vomit & groan Millions of families hopeless alone Millions of souls nineteen seventy one Homeless on Jessore Road under grey sun A million are dead, the million who can Walk toward Calcutta from East Pakistan Taxi September along Jessore Road Oxcart skeletons drag charcoal load Past watery field s through rain flood ruts Dung cakes on tree trunks, plastic roof huts Mother squats weeping and points to her sons Standing thin legged like elderly nuns Small bodied hands to their mouths in prayer Five months small food since they settled there On one floor mat with small empty pot Father lifts up his hands at their lot Tears come to their mother's eye Pain makes mother ‘Maiya' cry' On Jessore Road mother wept at my knees Bengali tongue cried Mister please Identity card torn up on the floor Husband still waits at the camp office door September Jessore Road rickshaw 50,000 souls in one camp I saw Rows of bamboo huts in the flood Open drains, and wet families waiting for food Border trucks flooded, food can't get past American Angel machine please come fast! Where is Ambassador Bunker today? Are his Helios machines gunning children at play? Where are the helicopters of US Aid? Smuggling dope in Bangkok's green shade Where is America's Air Force of Light? Bombing North Laos all day all night Where are the President's Armies of Gold Billionaire Navies merciful Bold? Bringing us medicine food and relief? Napalming North Vietnam and causing more grief? Where are our tears? Who weeps for the pain? Where can these families go in the rain? Jessore Road's children close their big eyes Where will we sleep when our father dies? Ring O ye tongues of the world for their woe Ring out ye voices for Love we don't know Ring out ye bells of electrical pain Ring in the conscious of American brain. The poem could not be presented in full but it contained main issues of the topic. Allen Ginsberg made it an epoch making poem giving details of his on the spot observation. It speaks of the whole of the people who fought for their mother tongue and also for freedom to lead a life of a heroic nation. Allen Ginsberg was bold enough voicing protest and hatred against his own government and the US President for waging war against Vietnam and also for supporting Pakistan for crushing freedom loving people of Bangladesh. But both US and Pakistan finally met the poetic justice as the both faced defeat at the hands of freedom loving people of Vietnam and Bangladesh. References September on Jessore Road Category:Bangladesh Liberation War poems Category:1971 poems